Needs
by Caitlyn-Michaelis
Summary: Lavi has needs; needs that he can only satisfy on his mind. But when he finally decides that his mind is not enough, will he be able to get what he want? - Yaoi, lemon, Kanda/Lavi -


**A/N: Well, since one of my friends liked my story "Selfishness and Regret" so much, she asked me to write a continuation to the fic I wrote for her ("Beautiful Sin"), and this is what came up. You don't have to read the other fic to understand this one, since they're both mostly PWP, but there may be some references to it.**

**Title: Needs**  
**Pairing: **Lavi/Kanda  
**Summary: **Lavi has needs; needs that he can only satisfy on his mind. But when he finally decides that his mind is not enough, will he be able to get what he want?  
**Warnings: **1)I don't know if I did it, but there may be OOCness in this story. 2) This story is rated M for various reasons. If you still hadn't noticed, this is a yaoi, lemon fic.  
**Dedicated to: **One of my friends, because she's liked all of my stories so far, has asked me to write more, and has waited patiently (kinda xD) for this fic XD  
**Special Thanks To: **Said friend, for requesting what she wanted on this fic XD Of course, I added more stuff from my personal requests as well 0:). LOL ;)

**Needs  
** Lavi's POV

It had been a while since Kanda and I had last been together. I mean, after all, he was an exorcist with his duties, and I had my duties as the Bookman's successor as well. But tonight, I had finally been able to get the night free from said duties. Right now, as I was standing outside Kanda's bedroom door (I had allowed myself into his house, like always), I wondered if this time he felt my presence*. I felt his at the other side of the door, although I couldn't really tell what he was doing. So I, being the person I am, opened the door without knocking, only enter the room and not find Kanda anywhere. I looked around a second time; nothing.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard that oh, so familiar voice behind me. I turned around and found him leaning against the wall next to the door, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Thanks for the great welcome, Yuu" I said in a sarcastic tone. "I haven't been around for, like, a month, and you ask what am I doing…" I muttered with a fake annoyed expression.

"Tch" Kanda said, rolling his eyes and moving to the other side of the room, leaning against a wall again. It was then that I noticed that he was shirtless. I smirked on my mind and walked over to him, stopping in front of him. "Are you doing this to tease me?" I asked, smiling innocently and putting my right hand behind my head.

"Doing what?" he asked. I moved my arms so that my both my hands were touching the wall, each to a side of Kanda. I wasted no time and pressed my lips softly against his. He didn't move, but he responded to the kiss. I pulled away, smiling. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Have you missed me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Tch"

I moved my head back to Kanda's to kiss him again, but I accidentally banged his head against the wall. "You id-" he started talking, but I didn't let him finish. I had pressed my lips against his, this time with more force than before, and this time he responded by opening his mouth, turning it into an open mouth kiss. I didn't hesitate to respond. He finally uncrossed his arms, putting his hands on my back. I moved my arms down to his waist, wrapping them around it and pulling his body close to mine.

"Mmmm…" I moaned into the kiss. It had been a while since I've _seen _Kanda at all. My pants were getting tight already, so I pressed Kanda's body even more (if that was possible) against mine and I noticed that I wasn't the only one who was feeling this way. I unknowingly lowered my right hand. I don't know if Kanda lost his balance (I don't think so, though), but he started slowly falling down to the floor, and I moved with him until we were both sitting on the floor, me being on top of him. I moved my legs, kneeling and sitting on Kanda's lap, and I moved my hands to the back of his head so I could pull him more onto me; but I pulled away after a moment due to lack of air. I panted heavily, and so did he. I moved my head down to his neck, licking it slightly, and sucking on it afterwards. I didn't spend much time there, though, because I licked a trail from his neck to his chest. He moved his head up.

"You _did _do it on purpose…" I said before biting his right nipple. He shuddered under the sudden contact.

"You wish…" he said, and I sucked on it once before going back up and licked from his neck, up to his chin, and finally his lips. He opened his mouth and I slipped my tongue into it, moving it around, before I found Kanda's, which started fighting against mine, trying to push it out. I pulled away, panting heavily, and he didn't even let me catch my breath when he intruded my mouth with his tongue.

"Ngh…" I moaned, pulling his face into mine. He was still holding my back, so he pulled me as well. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds when I pulled away again.

"I just got here…" I said, blushing slightly and hesitating a little in my mind.

"Tch" Kanda said, smirking. After I stopped panting, I stood up. Kanda looked at me with a confused expression, but he stood up as well, without a word. When he did, I pushed him. His face was still showing a confused expression before he realized that I had pushed him to his bed. He crawled to the center of the bed, followed by me, and again I kneeled and sat on his lap. I put my forearms on each side of Kanda before kissing him again with force, slipping my tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch of it. Kanda started pulling up my shirt, and I had to pull away from his mouth in order to completely remove it.

After that, I moved my head to his chest, licking my way over to his right nipple and sucking on it. I moved my left hand down to his pants and grasped Kanda's erection. He grunted. I smirked and stopped working on his nipple so I could take off his pants. I couldn't help but to stare at the familiar-

"Suck it" Kanda said to me with a serious look. I blushed, completely caught off guard by the sudden demand, and I looked to the side. "Tch. I knew it" he said, smirking teasingly.

"K-knew what?" I asked.

"That you wouldn't" he said. It seriously pissed me off. Hesitating a little in my mind, I shyly moved my head down, taking it into my mouth. I started sucking and licking it, guessing that it was what I had to do, since I had never done this before.

"Gaah!" Kanda cried out while he arched his back slightly. After all, this was the first time he was the one being on the bottom – at least with me. He started panting heavily. I wasn't really sure if I was doing it right, and I didn't really know what to do with my hands, so I placed them on his hips. He put his right hand on my head, pulling my hair slightly. Was I doing this right? I was so confused, but I had to admit that at least_ I_ was enjoying this. After a while, I pulled away, licking my lips.

"You're tasty, Yuu" I said with a smirk. I didn't know where the _hell _I got that sudden confidence. He 'tched' breathlessly, closing his eyes. I moved my head up to his lips, but instead of kissing him, I sucked on his upper lip. He let out a low moan, and then he started kissing me while I still sucked his lip. I pulled away slightly and then started sucking his lower lip. This time, instead of kissing me, he bit my lip. His hand was still on the back of my head, so he pulled my hair again and let out another low moan.

I started pushing him up, not really knowing why, but I felt Kanda sitting up. I pulled away in order to take in our position. Kanda was sitting with his back to the bed's headboard, his legs wrapping my lower body. I pushed him one last time before licking his neck.

"Do you _want _me, Lavi?" Kanda asked, obviously teasing me. I smirked.

"That's a stupid question to ask in this situation, Yuu" I replied before touching him, making him moan loudly. It satisfied me. Those moans coming from his mouth were something new to me, and I loved every single one of them. He moved his hands to the back of my neck.

"Stick out your tongue" I whispered into his ear, sucking slightly on his earlobe before pulling away. He obeyed, opening his mouth slightly and letting his tongue out. I found it amusing that he actually obeyed me. This was a rare occasion, where Kanda was actually letting himself go, so I had to take advantage of this. I brushed the tip of my tongue against his before sucking his tongue. He moved his hands down to the front of my pants, undoing the button. I pulled away.

"Impatient, now, are we?" I asked teasingly. He 'tched'.

"As if…" he replied; I smirked.

I let him undo my pant's button and helped him pull it down. I don't know if it was because I was used to _getting _attention instead of giving it, but I felt my down there aching for said attention. After that, I took his hair tie and pulled it slowly, not wanting to accidentally pull his hair. I pulled it all over his long, raven hair until it finally reached its end, and then threw it to a side, not really caring where it ended up. He started biting my neck with force.

"Are you a vampire or something?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, I am. Got a problem with that, rabbit?" he replied, slightly annoyed, and started sucking on the place of my neck where he had previously bitten.

An idea entered my mind, and I smirked. It worried me slightly, but I wasn't going to waste an opportunity like this. I moved my hands to the headboard, each to a side of Kanda, and I moved around a little until I found Kanda's entrance. Without hesitation, I entered him.

"Gaah!" he grunted at the sudden intrusion. I smirked.

"You **bastard**… you're… gonna… pay… ngh!" Kanda said as a load moan escaped from his mouth. I knew exactly what he was going through: pain… and pleasure. The pain would fade away soon. I started thrusting slowly, increasing my pace little by little. Kanda pulled my body to his, and I started going faster. I noticed that the headboard crashed against the wall every time I moved, making very loud thuds, but I didn't care at all. It was actually funny. It made me want to laugh. I had to hold back my laughter.

Kanda moaned loudly again, and I noticed he started sweating. I started panting heavily, shutting my eyes closed, but I kept going.

After a while, I stopped, still panting heavily. I couldn't do it anymore. I was very disappointed of this. Not because I didn't like it (believe me, I did), but because of two reasons: I couldn't finish what I wanted to do, and because it wasn't _satisfying_ (Well, actually, it was. But, you know, I was used to… _other_ things.). I didn't want to stop, but I was too tired. I shut my eyes closed and pulled out of Kanda before getting off of him.

"I… can't…" I said breathlessly, but I wasn't allowed to finish talking. Kanda hadn't allowed me to lie down on his bed like I intended to. Instead, he had flipped me upside down and was now positioning himself on top of me.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, blushing madly and moving my head to the side, trying to look at him. He completely ignored me; he bent down and moved his head next to mine before trapping my lips in a fierce lip lock. After a while, he pulled away. He moved his head down to my lower back, licking it. I shivered. He licked a trail from my lower back to my upper back, then reaching my left shoulder, and finally my neck. He sucked on my neck for a little while. After that, he bit the top of my ear.

"Do you want more, little rabbit?" he whispered softly into my ear. I felt my face get hotter. He pulled away from my face.

Kanda licked three of his fingers, and right after that he put two of them inside me at the same time. "Nnn!" I protested. He moved them around and almost immediately inserted the third one. "Agh!" I yelled out. He didn't even let me get used to the feeling before he started moving them in and out repeatedly, not even going slow at the start.

"Aaah! Yuu! You're- ngh!" I tried to protest, but the pain was already going away, leaving only the pleasure. "Nnnn!"

"I told you you were gonna pay, now, didn't I?" Kanda said as he suddenly removed his fingers. I gasped at the sudden emptiness.

"Do you _still _want me, Lavi?" he whispered. I grunted, shutting my eyes closed.

"What's with the- AGH!" I tried to ask, but he didn't let me talk. He entered me as soon as he removed his fingers, doing exactly what he had done some seconds ago: no time to get used to the feeling, and not going slowly. He was taking advantage of my tiredness. "Aaagh! Yuu! You're too fast!" I protested. He completely ignored me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Yuu! Ngh! Haa…" I let out a tired moan of pleasure. I kept panting heavily, almost out of breath. He suddenly slowed his pace, and I noticed he was panting heavily as well; it seemed like I wasn't the only one who was tired. Kanda slipped his hand under me, cupped my manhood and started stroking it. "Ooh!" I moaned. After a little while, he fastened his pace again.

I was really tired already, but I knew that Kanda wasn't finished; he wanted revenge, and he was going to get it. He kept stroking me and thrusting. And even being tired like this, I couldn't deny the pleasure I was feeling right now. And he hadn't even-

"Oh, _God!" _I exclaimed as he found my spot. "Nnn!" Kanda hit it again and again with every thrust, which only made my weak, tired body shiver with pleasure. He also started kissing my neck, licking and sucking it.

"_K-Kanda!"_ I yelled as loud as I could. I couldn't take it anymore. My moans were escaping more repeatedly and more loudly. It was too much; too much interaction, too much pleasure_. _He was attending both my needs. My throbbing erection was aching at Kanda's touches and my insides were sending the rest of my body sudden jolts of energy and pleasure every time Kanda hit my spot. I felt my body reach its limit as my release came and I started gasping for air. Kanda seemed to finally notice my state and stopped, but he also came at that time. He was panting heavily as well.

After a little while, he removed himself from me and moved to my side, still panting. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"_What're you smirking about?"_ was the first thing that came to my mind, but I couldn't even bring myself to talk.

"Have you had enough of me?" he asked, putting his right hand on his forehead.

"No" I simply stated. His eyes shot open, but the smirk on his face didn't fade away.

"Do you _seriously _want me to fuck your _brains _out, Lavi?" he asked, chuckling after that.

"This is going to sound so stupidly corny… but I'll never have enough of you…" I said, laughing at the corniness of that sentence. Kanda laughed along with me.

"You're right. It does sound corny" he stated. "So you _do?"_

"_Fuck _yeah _I do…" _I thought, laughing out loud. "Just… not tonight…" I replied, as if finishing the sentence in my mind.

"Tch"

**A/N: So yeah… Lavi was't able to get what he wanted, after all XD Poor him.**

**There's only one thing I feel I should point out: I know that Lavi usually calls Kanda 'Yuu', but I feel that if Lavi would be narrating the story (which he is), he would refer to him as 'Kanda'. I mean, after all, he only calls him 'Yuu' to annoy him, at least in my point of view XD (Well, not so much, but whatever ._.)**

**Note: *Reference to "Beautiful Sin"**


End file.
